Life's little music lessons
by Kinoko1
Summary: Harry goes for a walk and comes upon Malfoy who gives him somemusic lessons


Title: Life's Little Music Lessons Author: Kinoko Warnings: D/H and...VOILINS! *Dramatic music* Disclaimers: Don't own characters just...borrowing. A/N: I saw some guy who looked like Draco Malfoy, and he plays the violin, so...hee hee. Oh yeah...This takes place 5TH year. --------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the first day of fall. Leaves turned from just green to a whole rainbow of colors. A boy stepped out into a brisk Sunday morning at Hogwarts as a soft refreshing breeze brushed his face and blew his hair aside, revealing a scar.  
  
Harry was relieved to be having a normal year so far, so he could enjoy days like these without worry. This particular day he decided to go on peaceful walk by himself. As the dead leaves crunched beneath his black shoes Harry made his way through a garden of wilting roses, yet still traces of pinks and reds remained on the fallen petals. He had only gone so far when the boy had came upon the lake. Harry spent a lot of his time by the lake, it had been one of his favorite places, but he had never seen this spot before. The still rising sun glimmered across the sleeping water, rays of sunlight seeping lazily through the dew covered trees making shadows of water rings on the grassy ground.  
  
Harry stood still, his body transfixed by the feeling of autumn beauty. As he stood his ears picked up a distant tune. "Where's that music coming from?" Harry said to himself, "it's so pretty". He followed the sound of what he believed to be a violin, when he finally found its source. 'It's MALFOY!?' Harry mentally screamed. With shock Harry lost all of his balance as his foot got tangled on a fallen branch causing him to trip over a rock and land flat on his face with a loud CRUNCH.  
  
"Who's there!?" Harry could hear Malfoy's footsteps getting closer and closer and as Harry looked up from the ground he found himself looking sraight up at Draco Malfoy his arch enemy. "Potter!" Draco sneererd, "what are YOU doing here?"  
  
Harry got up, brushing the dried leaves off of his clothes. "I...I was taking a walk and I herd music so I came to see where it was coming from."  
  
Draco looked at the other boy. "Well...you've found out, so maybe now you can LEAVE." He crossed his arms and waited for the black haired boy to make his exit...but Harry didn't leave, instead he asked. "I was wandering i...if I could stay and listen more...It's very nice." Harry was looking at the ground. Malfoy was totally taken aback by this answer but just turned around waving his hand aside in a natural manner. "Fine. Stay if you want Potter." He picked up his violin and bow and sat back on a rock by the waters edge, then turned back to Harry, his gray eyes glistening. "But if you make even ONE noise..." He pulled out his wand. "I'll make you wish you never even went on a walk today." Malfoy slid his wand back into his pocket then leaned against a willow tree (NOT the whomping willow) and placed the bow on the strings and proceeded to play.  
  
Harry, who had sat himself down, leaned against a nearby rock and watched Malfoys swift slender fingers as they pressed on the strings to change notes. The bow moved with gracefull precisness, Harry began to wonder how long has he been playing the violin. Draco's neatly combed back silvery hair gleamed in the scatterd sunlight, as the reflections of the lake rippled across his closed eyes and the smooth skin of his calm face. His lips were slightly parted and it seemed as if he were sighlently singing. The music flowed through the air like trickling water and had a mystifying awe to it. Note after note like falling rain, it was the most beautiful sound Harry had ever herd.  
  
When Malfoy finished Harry spoke. "That was wonderful!" He said, slowly coming back to reality. "Where did you learn to play so well?" Harry seemed to forget that he was talking to his #1 enemy. His emerald eyes meet up with elegant silver ones. Malfoy smirked. "Father makes me take lessons...don't YOU play any insterments Potter?"  
  
"No" Harry mutterd looking at the ground, embarassed that Malfoy could play so well when he couldn't play anything. "My muggle family had a piano but they never let me play it..." He looked back up at the pale blonde boy, now walking over to him.  
  
"You mean to tell me that the 'Famous Harry Potter' can't even play an insterment?" Harry nodded. "Well we'll just have to give you some lessons then, won't we? It's such a crime...not being able to play music."Draco chuckeld, then gestured for Harry to come over to the rock. Harry followed and sat next to him, unsure of what the other boy was planning, and as Draco handed him the violin Harry asked. "Why do you want to teach me to play?." Malfoy turned to the confused wizard.  
  
"Because Potter as I already said it's a crime for someone to not be able to play music." He paused to give Harry a 'why-are-you-so-thick-headed' look and then continued. "AND, it would just go to show how I am better than you, and how YOU'RE getting lessons from ME." He smirked and proceeded with one of those 'my-god-Potter-I-AM-better-than-you' looks. Harry ignored him and started expirimenting with the insterment.  
  
"No no no." Harry was suprised as Draco started to rearrange his fingers on the strings. "You'r index finger should be here and you'r ring finger should be here." Draco released Harrys hands and reached up towards the other boys face. Harry jerked back a little. "My GOD Potter i'm not going to KILL you." Malfoys hand brushed the dark haired boys cheek as he shifted the violins position. "You'r chin should be resting on the chin rest." Draco said as Harry moved his head. "You ARE hopeless aren't you?" Harry scowled at him as he began once again. When Harry moved the bow a horrible screeching noise came out.  
  
"You're holding the bow wrong..." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "You shouldn't grip the frog(1) like that!" Harry starred at the other wizard confused. Draco sighed and walked over and sat behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the green eyed boy and took hold of his left and right hand and rested his head on Harrys right shoulder. Harry could feel Dracos hot breath on his ear as he spoke. " O.K Potter watch and listen becuase i'm only goning to do this ONCE." he once again rearanged Harrys fingers on the bow to there correct position and started to play a C majior scale, moving Harrys fingers and hands like a pupet. A that moment Harry had a strange feeling run thourgh his body...It was the same feeling he got whenever Cho was around. 'No! NO NO NO!!!' Harry mentaly slapped himself. 'It can't be THAT! get a hold of yourself!' Harry came back to earth and herd Malfoy say something about every good boy does fine or something like that. I'm a good boy and you're fine Malfoy! In the back of Harry's mind came a small voice. no no no...fine is an understatment...you're sexy. "Oh SHUT UP!" Harry said to the little voice, also startling the wide-eyed blonde.  
  
"What?" Draco was confused.  
  
"Oh! er...not you...he he, sorry..." Harry turned even redder.  
  
"Rrrriiiight. You're very...strange, Potter. Well...As I was saying. You can remember wich notes have a line through them by saying 'every good boy does fine'...e, g, b, d, f...Potter!" Harry gave a jump. "Are you listening Potter" His lips brushed against Harrys ears as he spoke.  
  
Meanwhile in Harrys Head...  
  
Oooooooooohhhh his lips are soooo soft! And talk about a voice! VERY suductive! Harry cringed. 'I thought you guys left!' We can't leave silly!...We're in your head! 'DAMMIT! why ME Why do I have to get all weird around Malfoy! Ihate him! I HATE HIM!' No you don't! Listen to us this time...we're srious! Three words, you...love...him...  
  
"NO! I DO NOT!" Harry shook loose of Draco's grasp, cuasing them both to fall off the rock. They tumbled down onto the ground.  
  
"What the hell was THAT!" Draco said " Here I am teaching you Mary had a little lamb and you go crazy! I swear Potter you have some SERIOUS issuse that need some-" He stopped realizing that he was sitting on top of Harry, his legs stratled across The raven haired boy stomach. "I...erm..."  
  
Harry shifted "Get OFF me!" he pushed at Dracos chest but he wouldn't budge.  
  
Draco felt something strange...something new. A shivver ran through his spine when he heard a voice...  
  
Well look at you...finally I thought you'd NEVER realize you'r feelings!  
  
'Who the hell are YOU!'  
  
Kiss him! Kiss him! you know you want to!  
  
'O.k'  
  
Draco leaned forward into Harry and placed the softest kiss on Harry, silencing his protests. Harry reached up wrapping his arms around the slender boys back, pulling him into a deeper kiss.  
  
Harry pulled away, breathing hard, "I love you Draco" his voice soft and kind.  
  
Draco puased a second to contemplate what he had just done and what the boy had just said, then...  
  
"And I love you Harry" He kissed the green eyed wizard again and leaned up against the rock in the warm afternoon sun...Years of hatered and spite forgoten in the moment. ----------------------------  
  
YAY! how did you like it! REVIEW REVIEW!*_* It took a long time for this becuase I lost my computer disk and I spent months trying to find it then, when I was going to work on the MRS I found out it was on the lap top too...I feel really stupid...but then again, I AM really stupid... 


End file.
